


My Hobbit Sons?

by seekerluna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And Bilbo has no idea, Bofur and Bilbo are bros, Families of Choice, Gen, He's in love with Bilbo, Long Lived Hobbits, M/M, More tags to be added, Nori is a Little Shit, Not Quite Unrequited Love, Protective Thorin, Slow Burn, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin has a broken heart, from lovers to friends to lovers again, hobbit males can get pregnant, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mama!" </p><p>Thorin nearly dropped the young boy.</p><p>Mama?!</p><p>Oh Bilbo had a lot of explaining to do when he woke up.</p><p>In which Bilbo has no idea Thorin and the boys are alive and they show up in the Shire and find a few surprises waiting for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Left Home and Found You was frustrating me so I started up on this instead.

"Well this place hasn't changed," Nori commented cheerfully as he and his brothers set foot in the Shire. All around them were curious hobbits, some looking at them oddly while others hurried their gawking children away, fearful that the dwarves might try to snatch the little ones. Which was absurd of course, dwarves cares a great deal for children, they were beings to be protected and cherished above all else! But they could understand the parents' concern, the last time dwarves had come through they'd swept a very respectable young hobbit into an adventure. 

"Let's go find Bilbo," Ori whispered, hunching his shoulders, becoming a bit self conscious at all the staring. 

The Ri brothers quickly found themselves walking down Bagshot Row towards Bag End. The smial looked as it had when they'd laid eyes on it ten years prior, though the garden looked a mite out of control. As they approached, they could hear the sound of laughter, children's laughter, and the tell tale sounds of a frustrated parent. Looking at one another, the brothers cautiously rang the bell, listening as all the sounds stopped and hurried footsteps made their way towards the door. 

"For the last time, Lobelia, I-" Bilbo let his voice trail off, his eyes widening when he realized that it was not Lobelia at his door but three very familiar dwarrows. "Oh dear." He quickly became flustered, apologizing for assuming they were his annoying relative before inviting them in. "Excuse the mess, I've been terribly busy. Would you like some tea?" The brothers noted how disorganized Bilbo was and shared yet another look. 

"I'll put the water on, don't worry yourself over it," Dori finally spoke, smiling and bustling his way towards the kitchen after dropping his traveling pack. "You just sit with Ori and Nori, there's a good lad." Dori went so far as to pat the top of those now unruly curls, noting that with no small amount of pleasure that the hobbits hair was quite long now. He would have to tell Bofur when they met back up with the rest of the company. 

"What are you doing here?" Bilbo asked, much more subdued now. Nori and Ori could see how exhausted the hobbit was, could hear it in his voice as he spoke and in the way he moved. This was not the same hobbit they remembered. 

"Visiting you obviously," Nori took one of his knives out and started to twirl it between his fingers expertly. He noticed how the hobbits whole body tensed at the sight of him doing so and how those green eyes darted towards one of the hallways. "You did say we could come visit without knocking."

"I still would have liked a message before hand so I could perhaps clean a bit." Bilbo quipped, scowling. "And put that knife away before you take an eye out or something." 

Nori complied without question, humming to himself as he took note of Bilbo's behavior. 

"We heard laughter before we got here," Ori spoke up. "Sounded like children. Are there little ones here?" Ori raised his eyes to look at Bilbo, confused and concerned by the panicked look on the hobbits face. Just as he was about to ask if their friend was okay, a tiny voice interrupted him. 

"Are you my da?" Nori and Ori both looked down between them, both shocked into silence. A little hobbit stood between them with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, probably only a few years old though they couldn't be sure; hobbits aged very differently from dwarves. He was looking up at them with wide expectant eyes, though when they didn't answer he started to scowl. Where had they seem that look before?

"Sweetie! You can't ask everyone who comes by that question." Bilbo leapt from his seat, scooping the child up into his arms though it earned him a yelp of protest. 

"You said my da was a dwarf!" Bilbo held onto the struggling child though now that Nori could get a closer look, the child did indeed look to have a more dwarvish build, he even lacked the normal hobbit foot hair. 

"Frodo, come get your cousin and take him to your room!" Bilbo called out, another young hobbit rushing down the hall before the sentence was finished. The younger hobbit, and he was obviously a hobbit, took the squirming child from Bilbo, gave the dwarves a dubious look, and then hurried away, trying to hush his cousin. "I'm sorry about that, he's horribly curious."

"His da is a dwarf?" Dori inquired, having finally entered the room with a tray of tea. 

"It's all rather complicated, I'll tell you later," Bilbo told them quickly, thanking Dori for the tea. "The other one, Frodo, he's my nephew. I recently adopted him after his parents died in a boating accident." The others nodded, feeling sorry for the boy as they drank their tea and spoke quietly. 

Bilbo never told them but they had their suspicions as they left. 

They headed back to Bree and the Prancing Pony, meeting up with the other members of the Company. Nori split off to go speak with Bofur privately, though Dori reminded him to speak with Thorin. 

"How's our hobbit?" Fili and Kili practically kidnapped Ori to wheedle information out of him. 

"H-he's not at all like we remember," Ori confessed. He launched into a quick explanation of what he and his brothers had seen and heard while in Bag End. The princes seemed intrigued and concerned over this new information. 

"Maybe the dwarfling is adopted?" Kili whispered while his brother shrugged. 

"Could be but we cannot be sure," Ori mumbled as he worked on a sketch in his book. "We'll probably find out tomorrow when we all head over."

"You didn't tell him Thorin was coming, right? Or us?" Ori shook his head no in answer to Fili's question. "Oh good, I want to see the look on his face when he realized we're not dead and uncle apologizes." Ori felt slightly bad for Bilbo. It would be a big shock for the poor hobbit. 

That was a big part of why Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, was visiting the Shire. To apologize to Bilbo for casting him out and trying to kill him. It was only right that he do this in person, to ensure that if Bilbo wanted any revenge it would be carried out then and there.

That and Bilbo had no idea he and his nephews were alive.

"Thank you, Nori," Thorin dismissed the thief-turned-spymaster and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing to himself. Much has changed over the course of ten years, if what he had been told was true, and now they had a mystery dwarf child living with their burglar as well as an adopted hobbit child. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day indeed. 

~~~~

Thorin firmly ignored the looks of the hobbits around him as he and the company made their way to Bag End the next day. He made sure that none could see how nervous he was for this meeting though most of the company could see through his facade at this point. As they walked, they passed under some trees and it was then that a young child swung down, hanging from the branch by his legs.

"Are you dwarves?" He asked, giving all of them a quick glance. 

"Yes," Thorin looked around, searching for the child's parents.

"That's the dwarfling from the other day," Nori commented, watching as Thorin's eyes widened. 

"Are one of you my da?" The question earned several poorly stifled giggles. 

"I do not think any of us are your father, mizim." Thorin chuckled and carefully extracted the child from the tree, setting him on his shoulders as he'd done for Fili and Kili in the past. The dwarfling, and he was definitely a dwarfling now that Thorin could see him, happily grabbed two handfuls of Thorin's hair, asking the group a slew of never ending questions as they headed to Bag End. By the time they reached the smial, all of them were smiling, their worries forgotten. When the door opened, however, it was a different story. 

"I found dwarves!" The child atop Thorin's shoulders proclaimed as Bilbo stood stiff as a board, staring at the group. More specifically, he was staring at Thorin and turning an alarming shade of white. 

"Bilbo!" Bofur moved just in time, catching the hobbit as he fainted. 

"That went well," Was said by Nori though any other comments were kept to himself. 

"Get him on the couch," Thorin sighed, swinging the child from his shoulders down into his arms, holding him close to sooth him

"Mama!" 

Thorin nearly dropped the young boy. 

Mama?! 

Oh Bilbo had a lot of explaining to do when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo make up. Kinda. Thorin finds out who the dwarfling is.

"He's your son."

After Bilbo had woken up, he and Thorin had gotten into several shouting matches which resulted in apologies being made and past wrongs mostly forgiven. It was only after that Bilbo decided to drop that little gem of information on the dwarf king. 

"I'm sorry, repeat that?" Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a slow breath.

"Frerin, the dwarfling currently playing with your nephews, is your son." Bilbo repeated, trying to remain patient as Thorin digested this new development. 

"When did this happen?" He didn't bother asking how as he knew some male hobbits had the ability to become bearers, just as all dwarf men could. He had a small suspicion as to when the child had been conceived but first he wanted Bilbo to confirm it.

"That night in Laketown when we both were drunk and thought it would be a fantastic idea. I had a lot of regrets about that but Frerin is not one of those regrets. I would not trade him for all the gold in the world." Thorin got the subtle message and winced, sickened that Bilbo would think him so low. He would never try to do such a thing!

"I do not wish to take him from you," Thorin told him firmly. "I do wish to know him though as I do have ten years to catch up on."

"If I'd known you were alive I wouldn't have kept him from you," Bilbo sighed, sinking back against his chair. "He wants to know you too, he's always trying to get information out of me. I wouldn't tell him because I wasn't ready to revisit those memories." Thorin nodded, knowing that if he'd been in Bilbo's position, he'd likely have done the same. "To be honest, before you lot showed up I was planning on taking the lads to Rivendell and to Dale."

"All of us can go, you could come to Erebor as well." He wanted his son to know the other part of his heritage after all. 

"I think before we make any plans, you should talk to your son and nephews, probably Balin as well." Thorin nodded, already preparing for how his family would react. "I'll call them in."

Thorin took a few deep breaths and stood from his chair as Fili and Kili marched in, each holding a child; it was obvious all of them were already attached to one another. Balin and Dwalin came in after them, the larger dwarf clearly confused and concerned. The king only gave him a reassuring glance as he gently took Frerin from his nephew, heart pounding in his chest as he held him close, the lads eyes locked on his face.

"You asked before if any of us were your adad," he rumbled out softly. "And I originally told you that none of us are."

"You're my da, right?" Frerin beamed up at him, squeaking a little when Thorin nodded. 

"Yes, im your father," there were several shocked cries that startled the two youngest boys in the room. They huddled closer to those that were holding them as Dwalin unleashed a flurry of angry Khuzdul, aimed at Thorin. 

Bilbo noticed with no small amount of amusement, that Balin was collecting coins from Kili. When questioned, the hobbit explained to them just as he had to Thorin which seemed to settle them to an extent. There were still a few grumbles from Dwalin though Balin silenced him soon enough.

Fili and Kili for their part were excited by the news that they had a young cousin and quickly began listing off all the things they wanted to teach him and Frodo, even though the hobbit wasn't even related to them. They only stopped a moment when Bilbo coughed pointedly before going right back to it, ignoring Bilbo entirely.

Frerin was taking it all in stride, eagerly chatting Thorin's ear off about all the things he'd missed and how his papa (whom he also called mama) had pictures he'd had made for an album of sorts; Bilbo promised to show it at some point.

Balin stayed behind to talk with Bilbo as the others left, the old dwarf smiling and shaking his head. 

"Thorin may not look it, but he is amazing with children," Balin smiles, reminiscing about the days when the princes had been young. "He'll be a great father for little Frerin."

"You knew before I even told them, didn't you?" Bilbo glanced at the dwarf, chuckling quietly. "You've always been quite observant."

"It doesn't take an expert to see the similarities between Thorin and the lad," Balin hummed. "When he introduced himself as Frerin, that's when I knew for sure. I must say though, the similarities between your son and his deceased uncle are quite uncanny, I thought I was looking at Thorin's brother when he was young again."

"I wanted him to have a dwarf name and it was the only one I could think of," Bilbo admitted. "But yes, he does seem quite like his namesake, if what Thorin has told me is true."

"He is," Balin smiled. "Come on then, I suspect the company will want to celebrate, we've a new prince after all." Bilbo cringed at this but nodded, following Balin out of the study, knowing he would need to talk with Thorin again later.

The poor hobbit wasn't at all prepared for the crushing hugs and shouts of congratulations he received upon entering the living room, he was pretty sure he'd broken something in fact. Both he and Bombur prepared a feast for the occasion, the dwarves all but stating it as tradition.

Of course Kili had to start up "Blunt the Knives" for old times sake once the so called feast was over. Bilbo was mortified when his sons started to pick up on it. 

Yes, he considered Frodo as his son, and he always would. 

"Frerin will never sit on the throne in his lifetime," Thorin assured that night once the boys were put to bed. Frerin though had refused his own bed unless Thorin stayed with him so the king had promised to join him after he talked with Bilbo. "Even though he is my direct blood, Fili has been named crowned prince and Kili after him. I would not take that from them."

"I'm honestly relieved," Bilbo sighed, blowing out some smoke as he puffed at his pipe. "He's happy as he is, I doubt he'd enjoy the life of a prince."

"You understand though that he will be treated as such when it comes out he is my son, there really is no avoiding it. And I cannot lie to the council and Dis will know right away that he is mine."

"I understand that but it doesn't mean I have to agree with it." Bilbo sighed, taking a long drag from his pipe.

"You know though that I will protect all of you, right? I would never allow harm to come to you or the boys but I just want you to be prepared for any negative reactions."

"Thorin... I've spent the last ten years in a place where I've been scorned and ridiculed for not being married and having a child out of wedlock. What little respect anyone had for me is gone and all they do is jeer at me and say horrible things about my son and nephew behind my back. I doubt your dwarves could do any worse to me." Bilbo smiles sadly, finishing with his pipe as he stood.

Thorin felt his chest tighten, a thick lump forming in his throat as he listened to Bilbo. He'd suffered for so long because of their drunken actions ten years ago.

"Goodnight, Thorin," the dwarf could only say a quiet goodnight in return, too lost in his thoughts for much else. He eventually got up and slipped into Frerin's room, kicking off his boots and shrugging off his coat as he joined his son in bed, the lad snuggling close in his sleep.

"I'm going to make it up to you and your papa," Thorin promised, kissing the top of Frerin's head. "I'll be the greatest adad and perhaps I can get your papa to see how much I care for him."

Thorin settled in for the night, determined to keep his promises. Starting tomorrow anyway, for now he wanted to enjoy sleeping with his son tucked close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh... enjoy. Tell me what you think, I love comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this is a short and shitty update and I apologize a million times over. I've been stressed over taking my driving test (which I fucking passed, fuck yes I can legally drive now) and school starting next monday (goodbye free time). 
> 
> So have a shitty update.

"Frerin, don't run too far ahead," Thorin called out, huffing out a soft sigh as he hitched Frodo higher on his hip, hurrying after his rambunctious son. 

Bilbo sat with Balin in the garden, the two puffing on their pipes as they watched the king of Erebor try to herd Frerin back down Bag Shot Row; it was quite a sight. Bilbo had rarely seen this side of Thorin during the quest, the softer side of him only coming out when he was alone with his nephews in the dead of night. So really it shouldn't have been too surprising to see him acting so loving towards his own son, despite only having known him a few short days.

"Laddie, I can practically hear you thinking," Balin chuckled softly, gently elbowing the hobbit, that glint of amusement in his eyes growing when Bilbo jumped. "Where's your mind gone to?"

"Just thinking about how good of a father Thorin is," Bilbo blew a smoke ring and let out a little sigh. "He's only known Frerin a few days and yet it seems like he was always apart of his life." There was a distant look in his eyes and his lips were a thin line. 

"Thorin won't up and steal him from you," Balin assured him softly. "He's an honorable dwarf and no dwarf would ever take a child from his family lest they have a death wish." Bilbo knew from the stories that dwarrows were fiercely protective of their young. "You also forget that he helped to raise Fili and Kili, a much harder feat than most would think."

"They must have been hellions in their youth," Bilbo chuckled. He watched as Thorin expertly swung Frerin and Frodo about, the boys happily clinging to his biceps as they shrieked with laughter. Thorin had all but adopted Frodo as his own right from the start, proclaiming the fauntling as his second child despite him being Bilbo's nephew and not his actual child. It was sort of... Cute. 

A sudden yelp drew everyone's attention and all eyes were suddenly on Thorin and the boys. Fili rushed over to his uncle and knelt down to look at Frerin who had his bottom lip pushed out and unshed tears in his eyes. The blonde prince jumped up and hurried over to Bilbo, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Just a little scrape on his knee," Fili reported even as Oin was drawn out from the smial to go look at the lad. 

"Thank you, Fili," Bilbo relaxed back against the bench, relieved. He watched as Thorin held Frerin in his lap, stroking his hair as Oin disinfected the cut and proclaimed him to be fine. The dwarf was extremely patient even as Frodo hung from his neck, face buried in his thick hair as Frerin was treated. 

"Bombur also says lunch is ready," Fili poked his head back out. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Frerin and Frodo were barreling towards him, the two obviously excited for the food.

"You'd think I didn't feed them enough with how they act," Bilbo huffed, pouting a bit.

"Don't pay it any mind, they are growing boys after all." Balin laughed softly, standing to head in and eat. 

"Bilbo, just a moment if you will." Bilbo froze and sighed, turning to look at Thorin as the dwarf approached, a look of seriousness upon his face. It made the hobbit feel as though he'd done something wrong. "I wanted to discuss the possibility of leaving for Erebor soon."

"Can it wait until after lunch? I am not the best negotiator when I haven't any food in my belly." Bilbo sighed, having known this discussion had been a few days coming now.

"Fine," the tone Thorin used told Bilbo that it was not, in fact, fine. He'd obviously been wanting to talk about it away from the others but the king was just going to have to wait, Bilbo was hungry and a hungry hobbit was not a happy hobbit.

The two stepped back inside, Bilbo smiling at the loudness that was his dining room. He hadn't realized how much he missed the dwarves until they'd barged back into his life, livening up his smial even more than the children did. It was like he was almost sort of home now. 

Lunch was a loud affair, as it had been for the past week, with the added bonus of Frerin showing off his scraped knee proudly, making the older dwarfs chuckle and praise him for how brave of a dwarfling he was. After that, the boys were put down for a nap, Fili and Kili eagerly shirking training with Dwalin to watch over the boys (read: they wanted to nap).

"Now that the lads are napping, along with the rest of the company it seems..." Thorin and Bilbo both chuckled. "We can talk." 

"We should really be talking about this with the boys first," Bilbo pointed out. 

"We should and we will, after we figure out an appropriate date to leave on," Thorin crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back in the chair. "As much as I'd like to stay through summer, I don't want to travel with the lads in the winter months."

"I completely agree," Bilbo nodded. "Perhaps we should leave in a weeks time?"

"That seems fair enough," Thorin murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Plenty of time to talk to the lads and get them ready for the journey ahead."

"Good, now that that is settled, was there anything else you needed from me?" 

"No, that's it," Thorin shook his head, standing to go check on the boys. "I'll talk with Balin and the others after dinner and let them know of our decision."

"You do that," Bilbo waved him off, wringing his hands in his lap as Thorin gave a polite bow and left him alone. 

Bilbo sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, groaning quietly. 

When did his life become so complicated?


End file.
